Game Guide
Farming Farming means that you can sustain a somewhat steady flow of a certain block without running out of them. Blocks drop varying amounts of seeds and gems and high yielding ones are better for farming purposes. You can start farming even from the most common blocks, such as Soil Block and Cave Wall, but they won't yield as many gems compared to blocks from higher tiers. Planting Breaking blocks can yield said blocks, their seeds and gems. You can plant seeds to the ground by selecting them from your inventory and then clicking on a block within your reach. The planted seed will then sprout and grow into a mature tree that can be harvested by punching it. Harvesting a tree yields blocks and can also drop seeds and gems. E.g. A Soil Block tree will yield Soil Blocks and might also drop Soil Block Seeds and gems. The gained blocks can then be placed in the world and broken again. Crossbreeding You can create new trees by crossbreeding two seeds that are compatible with each other. To do this you plant one seed as usual then another one on top of it. If the crossbreeding is succesfull the growing tree's appearance will change and the used seed will disappear. UI OF THE WHOLE UI HERE Movement, Jumping and Punching OF EACH BUTTON You move around in the game using the arrow and jump buttons. To punch you have two choices, the first being the punch button which hits things in front of you. The other choice is the fist tool in your inventory that allows you to hit towards all directions by clicking on blocks within your reach in the environment. All of these buttons can be found on the bottom side of the screen. Friends, Expressions and Chat OF EACH BUTTON + CHAT You can add players that are in the same world as you by clicking on them with the wrench tool and choosing the adding to friends option. The friends list on the left side of the screen shows you all your friends, their online status and their location and allows you to remove a friend or travel to their location. The expressions menu on the right side of the screen allows you to use facial and body expressions by clicking on the desired expression's icon in it. Chat is used to socialize and chat with the other players. You can adjust the size of the chat window by dragging the moving arrow and chat using speech bubble icon found on the right side of the screen. Menu Button, Gems and Zoom OF EACH BUTTON The Menu Button is used to access your personal player info, settings and favoriting, exiting or respawning on the current world you're in. The gem icon on the left side of the screen shows you your current amount of gems. You can also access the shop by clicking on it. The game has four different zoom levels. To change the current zoom level click on the magnifying glass on the right side of the screen. Inventory and Wrench OF THE INVENTORY AND WRENCH All the items that you are carrying are shown in the inventory and you can select them by tapping. The four slotted bar at the top is your quick access bar that has the fist and wrench tool toggle and three slots for the items you last used. Inventory items can be dropped, destroyed or traded and they all have their own unique item information. Inventory slot space can be increased by tapping on the plus sign located at the last slot of the inventory. If said button isn't available you have reached the maximum amount of inventory upgrades. The wrench is used in a multitude of ways. It can change the properties of certain items e.g. spike trap, access other players' character menus e.g. for trading, or in order to use features of certain items. The tool can be accessed from the inventory's toggle for fist and wrench, located in the quick access bar at the top of the inventory. Player name OF A NAME ON TOP OF A PLAYER Player name is the name of your character that everyone can see and recognize you by. It must be atleast two (2) characters and at maximum fifteen (15) characters long. It can consist letters A-Z, numers 0-9 and the following special characters _ - ^ { } [ ] VIP Passes VIP Passes are tradeable items that grant you the VIP status. With the VIP status you gain access to the VIP area of the Daily Bonus World, which has special gift boxes with unique loot chances and also get free gems each day. The VIP Pass durations can stack and the different types grant you different amounts of VIP status time. VIP Pass Types Locks There are different kinds of locks that control either only a certain area or the whole world. The player can use locks to lock all the blocks in it's area of effect or the whole world. The locked blocks cannot be broken by other players unless the lock owner changes the locks settings to allow this by using the wrench tool on the lock. Locks can also be used the other way around; to unlock a certain area from a locked world. To place a lock in an already locked world you need to own both of the locks. Different Types of Locks LockSmall.png|Small Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Lock LockMedium.png|Medium Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Medium_Lock LockLarge.png|Large Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Large_Lock LockWorld.png|World Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/World_Lock Daily Bonus World In the Daily Bonus World you can open a free gift once every day and a second one by watching an ad. In addition people with VIP status have access to the world's VIP Lounge, which has special gift boxes with unique loot chances. You can access the Daily Bonus World straight from the main menu. FROM DAILY BONUS WORLD